kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Buki - (JetThehawk4260)
Buki is another one of L's creations, and a member of the Akataiyo. He symbolises humanity's creations. Background The creation of Buki took the same amount of time as his colleagues Zetsu and Yoso, which is exactly one week. His starting form was a very elegant and fine sword, from which L then enchanted it so heavily that it started to have a mind of its own. It was then infused with the substance used to create Zetsu and Yoso, a white gummy material. Afterwards, it lost its sword shape and took on the shape of a dark cloud with two outlines which are his eyes. Abilities Buki's abilities are the same amount of strength as Zetsu and Yoso, and just below L's own strength. Weapons Since he symbolises humanity's creations, he has a weapon-theme in battle. He can morph into swords, spears, bows, arrows, catapults, and much, much more. Along with this, he can manipulate the weapons, like transmuting them into other weapons, levitating them, etc. An example of this would be to take an army's swords, levitate them and fling them across the battlefield like arrows. Allomancy Buki possesses great Allomancy skills, as this is what helps him with the manipulation of weapons. His primary use for Allomancy, however, is manipulating his own unique weapon, Iron Sand. Iron Sand is crushed up metal, so crushed that it turns to dust. With the Sand, Buki can do just about anything as long as it doesn't defy the laws of physics (:D). He carries the Iron Sand in the center of his body, but if he doesn't have it with him in battle, he can simply take someone's weapon and convert it into Iron Sand simply by ripping it apart, then crushing it. Body Buki's body is a dark cloud with two red eyes. The center of his body where he keeps the Iron Sand is in physical form, though the rest are simply his magic essence. This renders physical attacks useless, as when you hit his center, it does nothing, because Buki doesn't have any organs and such. Therefore, he's only vulnerable to magical attacks, very much like Zetsu. Though because of this, L made it so that Buki can manipulate his own body, so that if he were to be very tired from magic, he can physically fight. Cooperation Buki, like Zetsu and Yoso, could rest in a part of L's body. Zetsu's part is under L's tongue, and Yoso's in L's lungs. Buki can rest in L's stomach without being digested, and if L and Buki wanted to merge, Buki would go into the digestive fluids. Intelligence Like the rest of the Akataiyo, Buki's a genius, sharing the same strategic skills as Zetsu and Yoso, which are fairly high. His personality makes him very unpredictable, like a loose cannon, when you don't really know what he's going to do next in a fight. Appearance Buki's body is a dark cloud with two red outlines that are his eyes. The large red cloud in the center of his body is where he keeps the Iron Sand. Note that it's the symbol of the Akataiyo, which is a red cloud. This is Buki's way of wearing the uniform, since he can't wear the cloak due to his body. Personality As said before, his personality makes him very unpredictable, both in and out of battle. He's a maniacal, and sometimes sadistic, being. He also has an obsession for weapons, and keeps his own collection of weapons stored away in the Akataiyo's hideout. It's up to the point where if you touch any of his weapons, he'll immediately attack you. Though he has a maniacal persona, he can be very calm and serious at times, like when he's near people he respects, namely Akataiyo members. Goal His goal is to help with L's goals. Trivia *Buki means 'Weapon' in Japanese. *Buki's theme : Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages